


Just Here On Business

by LJ_Ricci



Category: Elton John (Musician)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mixing Business with Pleasure, running off with a lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJ_Ricci/pseuds/LJ_Ricci
Summary: A music biz guy has a clandestine relationship with Elton. He makes a rash decision while he's supposed to be making a business deal with him.
Relationships: Elton John and unnamed music biz guy
Kudos: 6





	Just Here On Business

The fella belting it out on stage looks to be my age. Perhaps a year or two older. He's a sight up there in his unconventional clothes and thick-rimmed glasses, pounding on the piano like he fancies himself Jerry Lee Lewis or something. You'd never have guessed it by the somber look of his debut album, his face looming in the shadows. One thing's for certain though, guy's got talent.

I've been sent to see what the buzz is about. Check him out. Decide if he's worth representing. That's what the boss thinks anyway. Seems the public had the same idea. The house is packed and halfway through his set there's still a line outside. Elton John, brand new to the scene just a week ago, is already making waves. Big ones.

Truth is, I was here last week and I was captivated. Not sure how, I had to meet him. I shoved my way to the front and didn't have to do much to catch his attention. My standard uniform of a well-tailored suit pegs me as a sore thumb in this crowd. He nodded each time he looked my way. After the show, I found myself in a back room with the band and some folks from the papers. So as not to seem as awkward as I felt, I played off like I was there for business too, until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Elton was shy and mingling wasn't his thing. We sat on a sofa in back and talked. He was chatty and open when no one else was hovering. He clammed up when the media folks descended. The band was ramped up and decided that going out for drinks and debauchery was the thing to do that night. Elton was tired and wanted none of it. Ten minutes later he was asking me to come back to his hotel with him. “So we can have some peace and quiet while we talk, ya know?”

Of course, the boss doesn't know any of this. I wouldn't be here otherwise.

His energy's extreme and infectious. There's not a body in here that's not moving to the music. I'm at the bar in back but Elton still casts me a glance now and again. He knew I'd be back here trying to go unnoticed this time. It'll be big news when we sign him and I don't need to field questions.

That's why I met him at the hotel an hour ago, after the band had left. “So we can have some peace and quiet to talk, ya know?”

Of course, the boss doesn't know any of this, but he will soon enough...

“Sir? Telegram for you...from England.”


End file.
